leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lesbian
The term 'Lesbian" is censored if you have LSL3 "filth' ratings settings turned down too low. *Bobbi and Kalalau *Ione and Luba Licious *Amazonian Lesbian Cannibals *Burgundy Bodine and Cavaricchi Vuarnet *Yeah. Cav goes through those ID cards like... like... like a dyke through ID cards! *Yeah, right! You look exactly like Cavaricchi Vuarnet! I wonder how many badges that dyke goes through in a month? *Cherri: Hello, Mr. Lowe. Even out here in the rural backwoods of Nontoonyt Island I've heard of you. Sorry for the scratchy line. Repairpersons have a hard time keeping them up because of all the lesbian Amazonian cannibal activity out here. The girls keep pulling them down for some reason. Probably psychological. Some kind of aversion to large, vertical, cylindrical objects. Al *Anyway, the game takes place from the seamy strip clubs of Nontoonyt Island to a steamy jungle ruled by lesbian Amazon cannibal women. It is, and I'm proud of this, the first Sierra adventure ever to allow players to switch roles in mid-game and see the story from someone else's point of view. "Hard to make it with them lesbian cannibals, that's for sure. They pop you in the pot before you can get your best line out." *"Yeah, and an active volcano no less. But I did it for a chick, even if Kalalau did wind up divorcing me for a Harley-riding, lesbian Amazonian-slot machine repairwoman at the start of Larry 3. Other than that, she was an okay lady." *Okay, here's our background. Larry Laffer has remained on Nontoonyt Island with his wife, Kalalau. He begins the game by learning that Kalalau has dumped him for a woman, an Amazonian lesbian cannibal! "That was a big shock, I wanna tell ya." *She is eventually captured by the tribe of female Amazonian lesbian cannibals (Kalalau's girlfriend's relatives). *Al Lowe: I see. So your marriage to Larry was not rewarding? Kalalau: I dumped him for a Harley-riding Amazonian lesbian slot machine repairwornan. Does this not tell you how I found 'im? *You look over the wall to see your darling Kalalau in the hot tub with somebody else. "It was a real blow, that's for sure, Al." Another man would have been bad enough, but she has fallen for a Harley-riding, Amazonian lesbian, slot machine repairwoman. Obviously, Kalalau's relationship with Larry had not been quite as satisfactory as he had assumed. "Rub it in, Big Guy. Tear open the wounds. Pour salt in them." *Larry, very dejected, leaves. Bad enough to lose his wife, but to lose her to a Harley-riding Amazonian lesbian slot-machine repairwoman named Bobbi is not very ego-building. It's time for long introspection and a reassessment of his life. *All right, so he lost his wife to a Harley-riding Amazonian lesbian, slot-machine repairwoman. No big deal; there are plenty of other mermaids in the old tuna can. Nothing else can go wrong. *My name is Christina Priscilla Diana van Dyke... ...but the only people who called me that are dead now. *What do lesbians like most about their kind of sex? Tastes great. Less filling. Tastes great! Less filling! *Gay? Lesbian? Divorced? Single? Widowed? Depressed? Sorry, but the `Blecchnaven Center' offers weekly seminars for happy, straight couples only *During which, lesbianism ensues for about three-hundred, no, let's make that nine-hundred frames! *Ah yes. Isn't any man proud to know they've driven a woman to becoming a lesbian? It's rare that Larry gets a second chance with a woman, but, well, at least Ione's definitely loosened up a bit... *Hey, you're a lesbian! Congratulations! *So, you're a dyke now, huh? *So, you switched teams, now, huh? Congratulations, the girls here must be thrilled! *She was straight, now she turned gay, oh, oh Lesbian Nights, oh well oh well oh well oh HUH! Tell me more, tell me more! *College life turned her into a dyke, ohhh, oh, Lesbian Nights, oh well oh well oh well oh HUH! Tell me more, tell me more! *She was straight, now she turned gay, ohhh, oh, those Lesbian Nights! Tell me more, tell me more! *Those lesbian... NIIIIIIIIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTS!!! Tell me more! Tell me moooooooooorrreeee!!!! *Well, maybe you could call up some of your lesbian and bisexual friends, and have a slumber party in my honor! *Well, uh, how 'bout a catfight tournament? Y'know, with all the lesbians, with me as a prize, huh? If we tape it, I know a website that will give us at least three hundred dollars for it! I'll split it with ya! Category:Lesbians Category:Sexuality